Let's Spend Some Time Together
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, Fanfiction.net! This is a short, sweet Cloti romance, but hey, it's suitable for all ages. Read and review! Writer: Hippo


Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I do not own there characters.  
  
Let's Spend Some Time Together By Hippo  
  
Tifa sat alone in her house. The February blizzard had confined her to the indoors, so she sat on her sofa by the fire. Today was Valentine's Day.  
  
Barret had thrown a party, where almost everyone Tifa knew had exchanged their valentines. Barret had exchanged one with Marlene. Yuffie gave one to Vincent, and he did the same for her. Red had found a mate after along search, and although neither had the fingers to write, Tifa made one for them to stamp their paw prints on.  
  
Cid even gave a valentine to Shera. Tifa had never expected him to do that, since his attitude and language would cause anyone to doubt that he actually loved Shera, but even Cid was full of surprises.  
  
It was dark outside now, and the blizzard had began. Everyone had retired to their homes for the evening. But Tifa felt uneasy. Nobody had given her a valentine. It wasn't that she expected anyone to, but the fact remained that she was the only one who went home empty handed. Although Valentine's Day did not mean much to her, she was beginning to feel alone and excluded.  
  
Tifa sipped her tea and noticed it had gone cold. She suddenly wanted to cry. She was generous, caring, loving, and always looking out for her friends. Why was she being left alone in the dark? Were all her good deeds meaning nothing to anyone? True, this was a day for families and couples, but she still felt left out by the rest of the group. Finally, she was willing to admit it. They were only her friends. Her parents were long gone. She had nobody who really loved her.  
  
She was about to break down on her knees and begin to cry when she suddenly heard her doorbell ring. Tifa literally jumped. Why would anyone come to her door in the middle of a blizzard? She stood up an cautiously proceeded to her front door. Who could it be? Almost nobody came to her door anyway, so Tifa was quite puzzled. She admitted to her loneliness, but she wondered if she even wanted to speak to anyone right now. She was deeply hurt inside, she just wanted to run up to her bedroom, bury her face into her pillow, and spend the night crying. She slowly turned toward the stairwell and took one step when she heard her doorbell ring again. She reminded herself that somebody had traveled through the cruel blizzard so he or she could speak to Tifa. Determined to make her encounter quick, Tifa fought back her tears and slowly moved to her door and unlocked it.  
  
She opened her door and felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Cloud was standing a mere six inches in front of her, with a bouquet of red carnations in his hand and a big smile on his face.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Tifa," he said has he handed Tifa her gift.  
  
"Oh, Cloud," began Tifa quietly as she accepted it, "Y-You shouldn't have......."  
  
"But I did," declared Cloud.  
  
Tifa, still surprised and a bit shocked, wrapped her free arm around Cloud's neck and pulled him in for a gentle hug.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"No problem," responded Cloud as, to Tifa's surprise, he planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
Tifa could feel her heart racing. "But why?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Because....." Cloud stood silently for a moment. He tried to tell her the last three or four times he encountered her, including earlier that day, but he was just too shy to let it out. Now, however, he was determined to say it.  
  
"I love you, Tifa."  
  
Tifa was stunned. Did he say what she thought he had said? The tears Tifa had been holding back began to spill down her face.  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" stammered Tifa as she buried her face into his shoulder and continued to sob. "I love you, too. I-I wanted to tell you ever since I first saw you at the station, but the words just wouldn't come out. I always wanted to be at your side on our adventures together. I just couldn't stand being away from you again. I love you so much, Cloud."  
  
She had so much she wanted to say to him, but her emotions began to overtake her. Suddenly, Cloud placed his index finger under her chin and gently guided her face to his level. Slowly, he lowered his own head, until his lips met Tifa's.  
  
Tifa thought she was dreaming. But she knew in her heart that she wasn't. She accepted the kiss with joy as she stroked his spiked hair. She had to slightly stand on her toes, but she didn't care. She loved him with all her heart. She didn't even care that she was beginning to feel cold. But then she remembered how Cloud had been standing outside even longer. She certainly did not want the moment to end, but she didn't want her love to freeze, either.  
  
"Cloud, you must be freezing!" said Tifa.  
  
"Well, I do live next door," he replied. "It's not that far."  
  
Cloud felt a bit sad. He really didn't want to leave Tifa after they confessed their love for each other.  
  
"Tifa," he began, "maybe we could do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Cloud," spoke Tifa as she placed her hand on his. "Let's spend some time together."  
  
Cloud smiled as he moved his hand, so it was holding hers. Returning his smile, Tifa led him into her house. She led him over to her sofa as Cloud shut the door behind him. They were together now. Tifa's loneliness was gone. She still had a reason to cry, but out of happiness this time. They had each other, and it meant the most to both of them. Just a few minutes earlier, she was so devastated didn't receive any love from anyone that she wondered why she even got out of bed. Now, she was singing and dancing inside.  
  
The next day, the blizzard had died down. Everyone was outside as they were usually seen. But something was different. Cloud and Tifa were together, with their hands clasped. And on their hands, anyone who looked close enough could notice that they were both wearing two very beautiful, common, gold engagement rings.  
  
The End  
  
Hippo's Note: Okay, I know that was short. I was going through my files when I came across a lemon I wrote a while ago called "Let's Spend The Night Together." I decided to cut it up and piece it back together, turning it into the G-rated and much tamer "Let's Spend Some Time Together."  
  
Also, you may have noticed subtle "Thank You/Stan/Far Far Away" references. That was just to make readers wonder if she was actually going to do THAT again.  
  
Dedicated to Jam Master Jay 


End file.
